ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Firehouse/Animated
The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. Overall At one point, Egon Spengler installed shutters impervious to ectoplasm throughout the Firehouse.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Copycat" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:13-12:17). Time Life Entertainment. When activated, no ghosts could exit the building. It was only known to be used once against the Copycat. By 1997, an elevator lift was added the Firehouse. It extended from the garage bay to the rec room on the second floor, and the third floor. In the late 1980s, the city decided to build a new expressway through the neighborhood to deal with increasing traffic needs. As a result, the Firehouse and the whole block it was on was slated to be torn down.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:22-02:27). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Due to increasing traffic needs, the city's going to build a new expressway through our neighborhood...?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:29-02:31). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So they're going to tear down this whole block, including the Firehouse." With little choice, the Ghostbusters prepared to move. Peter Venkman caused an accident with a Trap being bled of its energy. A Time Slip was generated and the Ghostbusters and Slimer were sent to April 10, 1959. They met Engine Company 93, the unit of firefighters that lived at the Firehouse before them. The Time Slip also allowed Ghost Invaders and a Demon Invader to cross over. The Ghostbusters and Company 93 fought back and repelled the invasion. With the Trap recharged to its exact power level during the accident, the Ghostbusters were able to travel back to the present.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:34-07:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "First, the Trap must be charged to the precise power level the original accident occurred." They discovered the Firehouse was saved because the Mayor declared it a national monument to honor Company 93 for saving the city from the ghost invasion.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:11-12:13). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "The Mayor just called - our Firehouse has been declared a national monument!"Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:17-12:23). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "It seems some firemen who worked here years ago were big heroes. They saved the city from a terrible ghost invasion in...um..." Below Basement The basement first of all is where the Containment Unit is. The Laundry Area is located between the Containment Unit and the control panel.The Copycat The Basement floor is directly above the ceiling of the sewer tunnels below."Guess What's Coming to Dinner" It also became Egon's study in later years. Workroom It was a rarely shown room that was behind the Containment Unit.Janine's Day OffOnce Upon a Slime Stair Case The staircase starts from the basement door and leads around a corner and then to the first near the Uniform Closets. First Floor Garage The garage is between the doors and Janine's desk. On one side of the room is the Ghostbusting equipment and uniform closets. On the other side are toolboxes, a work bench, and boxes of car parts. Ray and Winston often seen working on the high maintenance Ecto-1 in the garage. Sometimes the floor has oil or other fluids that leaked from Ecto-1 on it. Secretary Desk Janine's desk setup is a typical for a secretary. It has a computer, a typewriter, and a large telephone on it. Next to the phone is a big red button that activates the fire bell, alerting the Ghostbusters that they have a customer or a general call. Behind it are file cabinets that have everything from customer invoices to blueprints to Ghostbusting equipment and act as a wall between Janine's and Peter's desks. All the drawers are rarely locked. Peter's Office Peter's offices consist of his desk, two chairs in front of the desk (for customers), and an executive chair behind it. His desk has very little paperwork inside it and is more of a foot rest to him. It is loaded with nick-knacks to keep Peter occupied and stuff that he wants to hide from Slimer. Back Room The Back Room was another section dedicated to experiments. In the Back Room, Egon quickly developed the Silver Iodide Device to help rescue Ray from Simon Quegg's Horse and Buggy."The Man Who Never Reached Home" Ray and Egon once developed the Dimensionometer there."Egon on the Rampage" By 1997, the door to the back room now led to a rest room. Second Floor Rec Room The rec room contains a home entertainment system, lots of furniture, a study, and a library. A case holding a statue of Peter Venkman in uniform was later added near the study area. Kitchen The kitchen is rarely stocked due to Slimer's appetite. The Ghostbusters take turns cooking. Third Floor Sleeping Quarters All the Ghostbusters sleep in separate beds. Ray's has a TV attached to the foot of the bed and Egon has a reading lamp. Slimer is fond of sleeping on Peter's pillow. Hall The Hall connects all three rooms on the third floor along with having the Spiral Staircases which goes down to the rec room area on the second floor. Bathroom The bathroom is located on the third floor. It includes standard amenities such as a toilet and bath tub/shower. The room has its own phone which extends out to the shower. Egon's Lab Egon's lab serves as the Ghostbuster's Research and Development division. It also has a state of the art and fully equipped scientific laboratory. Egon is emotionally bonded to his computer which is located inside of the lab. The lab also has a cluster of instruments monitoring the Containment Unit so the Ghostbusters don't need to go downstairs to check on it. Egon is assisted by Ray, Slimer, and/or Winston during his daily experiments. There is also equipment set up to specifically take P.K.E. readings at timed intervals. Attic/Roof Attic It seems that Slimer has a little room up in the attic. He was only seen in there when he was grumbling over Peter Venkman yelling at him for interfering with everything.Not Now, Slimer! Roof What exactly is on the roof changes with each episode. Some items include: a water tower, skylight, one or two TV/CB/Radio antenna, a satellite dish, at least two smokestacks, a stairwell, gutters, a storm drain, landing pad, and unspecified Ghostbusting equipment. At one point, Slimer built his own clubhouse on the roof.Room at the Top Workshop Across from the alley on the side of the Firehouse, Roland Jackson worked on equipment repairs, servicing, and inventing from a ground level space converted into a work shop. Alarm The Firehouse has at least one red klaxon alarm on each floor. *First Floor **It is located in the garage bay, above and to the left of the doorway if looking from Janine's desk. *Second Floor **It is located in the kitchen, above the refrigerator. *Third Floor **It is located inside the sleeping quarters, above and to the left of the doorway if looking at the hall from a bed. Phone Numbers The Firehouse has used three phone numbers total. *NO-GHOST (664-4678) **Read aloud from the business card by Uncle Horace in "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?"Uncle Horace (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:57-07:58). Time Life Entertainment. Horace says: "Ghosts in the Attic? Spirits in the Night? Trolls on the Brige? That's all right, call the Ghostbusters. Just Dial NO-GHOST." *555-BUST (or 555-2878) **On an advertisement in the bus in "Janine, You've Changed" Bus Ad from "Janine, You've Changed" *212-555-GOST (or 212-555-4678) **The number used by the Extreme Ghostbusters, it was revealed in "Grease".Garrett's business card in "Grease" Secondary Canon History Dimension 68-R During the Proteus incident, a Ray Stantz from another dimension crossed over and appeared in the Firehouse sleeping quarters. He took P.K.E. readings then eavesdropped on Janine as she played captured audio from inside the Containment Unit. He learned of Proteus' involvement in the crisis then met Slimer. His suit was drenched in ectoplasm. While Slimer tried to tell Janine what happened, Ray went back through the portal and avoided further detection. The Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Janine Melnitz, from the parallel dimension they guys were displaced to by Proteus, used the Interspatial Teleportation Unit to cross over to the Firehouse. They approached Janine. She radioed the guys and asked them to get back to the Firehouse as soon as possible. Egon agreed to help them and went back to their home dimension with them. Abby Yates cited how her team's experiments always had a control and requested one when Egon Spengler revealed frequency fluctuations indicated their respective dimensions were in a state of overlap. Egon called up a stable alternate with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit then invited Jillian Holtzmann to interact with the portal once more. Meanwhile, Peter and Egon were having a conversation on the third floor in the lab. Peter was getting tired of Slimer eating his good cheese. Egon agreed. Peter smelled Gruyere on Egon's breath and was aghast. Holtzmann placed her head through the portal and appeared behind Egon. She advised him to lose the rat-tail. Holtzmann returned to the other dimension and reported seeing some shifty looking guy wearing their logo. On a Friday, after a week of having cases poached by Spooks Away, Peter had enough and called the whole situation ridiculous. Janine answered the phone but it was just someone asking for Spooks Away's phone number. Peter declared they were ruined. Slimer tried to cheer him up with a cuddle. It failed to work. Saul Pendleton, leader of Spooks Away, entered the Firehouse and formally introduced himself then tried to recruit Ray to his team with the promise of a new uniform, the latest equipment and all the jelly doughnuts he could eat. Peter turned down the offer on his behalf. Ray agreed after some thought. Saul told him he was making a mistake because the Ghostbusters were stuck in the past and Spooks Away was the future. Peter prompted Slimer to show him what they thought of his future. Slimer blew a raspberry at Saul. Janine showed him out. Saul promised it wasn't the last they heard of him. After the Ghostbusters turned in, Spooks Away lured Slimer outside with doughnut illusions and captured him. The next morning, the Ghostbusters noticed Slimer wasn't around and the refrigerator was intact. They saw an ABS News report about Saul stirring controversy about the Ghostbusters harboring a ghost and learned Slimer was being held captive by Spooks Away. A plan was quickly formulated. Ray was "volunteered" to infiltrate the company. Dimension 68-E Roland and Garrett tried to play a card game on the second floor but Kylie and Eduardo argued. She accused him of being a hypocrite who couldn't be honest about himself. Garrett tried to tell them to take the fight somewhere else but he was ignored. Luckily a call came in from Egon about a disturbance at the Central Park Zoo. Trivia *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, the Firehouse makes a non-canon cameo. *On the regular cover of Ghostbusters International #8, the Ghostbusters are standing before the Firehouse seen on The Real Ghostbusters instead of their own. Appearances Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery In "The Real Ghostbusters" Overall FirehouseAnimated1940s.jpg|Exterior as seen in 1940s during "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" FirehouseExteriorNeighborhood.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood02.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" FirehouseinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage4.png|The neighborhood as seen in "The Bird of Kildarby" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood04.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "Short Stuff" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood03.jpg|The neighborhood at night as seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" Firehouseskylineperspectivecollage.png|A skyline view of the Firehouse from episode "Once Upon a Slime" Firehouseimage.png|A overhead view of the Firehouse from episode "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorDay.jpg|Exterior, Day Firehouseanimated01.png|Exterior, Day FirehouseAnimatedExteriorNight.jpg|Exterior, Evening PictureoffirehouseaftergozerinCitizenGhostepisode.png|Picture of Firehouse after the finale of the Gozer Incident from episode "Citizen Ghost" 011-04.png|Firehouse after the finale of the Gozer Incident from episode "Citizen Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach.jpg|Containment Unit breach FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach02.jpg|Containment Unit breach in "Halloween II 1/2" FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach03.jpg|Containment Unit breach in "The Halloween Door" FirehouseAnimatedFoundation.jpg|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "Halloween II 1/2" GroundLevelBeforeRebuildofFirehouseinHalloweenII12.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "Halloween II 1/2" Firehousebeingrebuilt01.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt02.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt03.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt04.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt05.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt06.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" 1Lbackdoor.png|Back Door as seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" FirehouseAnimatedBackDoor02.jpg|Back Door as seen in "The Slob" Basement FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs04.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Elementary My Dear Winston" FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs05.jpg|View from bottom of stairs in "Surely You Joust" FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs02.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Buster the Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs03.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Halloween II 1/2" 0LStairs01.png|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Halloween II 1/2" FirehouseAnimatedBasement08.jpg|A view from the ceiling from "The Two Faces of Slimer" 0LBasement02.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "The Two Faces of Slimer" 0LBasement03.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "The Copycat" FirehouseBasementinOnceUponASlimeepisodeCollage.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "Once Upon a Slime" 0LBasement01.png|The Basement 0LBasement04.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" 0LBasement05.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" 0LBasement07.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom02.jpg|Door to Workroom as seen in "Janine's Day Off" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom03.jpg|The Workroom as seen in "Janine's Day Off" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom04.jpg|Door to Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom06.jpg|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom05.jpg|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" 0Lworkroom01.png|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseBasementWorkroominOnceUponASlimeepisodeCollage.png|Workroom as seen in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedLaundryArea.jpg|Laundry Area 0LBasement06.png|The Basement after leaving the Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom01.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom02.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom03.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" FirehouseAnimatedBasementStorageRoom07.jpg|Storage room in "It's About Time" DoorfromStorageroomtobasement.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" Basement1959.png|The Basement as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" Basement1959sc02.png|The Basement as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" FirehouseAnimatedBasement09.jpg|Under the Basement floor GuessWhatsComingToDinner15.jpg|Basement relative to sewer system under it see in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedBasementAlarmInTheSlob.jpg|Basement Alarm seen in "The Slob" First Floor FirehouseAnimatedGarage03.jpg|Garage Bay 1LGarage02.png|Garage Bay FirehouseAnimatedAlarmInMrSandman.jpg|Alarm above front door seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" FirehouseAnimatedAlarmInSeaFright.jpg|Alarm, from different POV, seen in "Sea Fright" FirehouseAnimatedFirstFloorAlarm.jpg|Alarm above front door seen in "Baby Spookums" FirehouseAnimatedAlarmInMeanGreen.jpg|Alarm, from different POV, seen in "Mean Green Teen Machine" FirehouseAnimatedFirstFloorAlarmInTheSlob.jpg|First floor alarm in "The Slob" FirehouseAnimatedGarage05.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" FirehouseAnimatedGarage06.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedGarage04.jpg|Winston working in Garage Bay FirehouseAnimatedSecuritySystem.jpg|Security System as seen in episode "The Copycat" FirehousewithoutGBinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png|Secretary's Desk to Garage Bay seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" FirehouseAnimatedPostGrungy.jpg|First Floor redecorated in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedNotNowSlimer.jpg|First Floor wrecked in "Not Now, Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedJaninesDesk.jpg|Secretary's Desk used by Janine FirehouseAnimatedJaninesDesk02.jpg|Secretary's Desk in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice01.jpg|Peter's Office FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice02.jpg|Peter's Office as seen in episode "Citizen Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice03.jpg|Peter's Office, Side View FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice04.jpg|Peter's Office, Side View FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomExterior02.jpg|Entrance to Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior02.jpg|Entrance to Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior04.jpg|Entrance to Back Room as seen in "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior01.jpg|Inside Back Room Dimensionometer02.jpg|Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior03.jpg|Far Wall of Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomExterior.jpg|Exiting from Back Room FirehouseAnimatedStaircase04.jpg|Staircase Firstfloor1959.png|The First Floor as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" Second Floor FirehouseAnimatedStaircase03.jpg|Underside of Staircase FirehouseAnimatedStaircase02.jpg|Staircase to Dining Room FirehouseAnimatedStaircaseFromFirstFromTreasure.jpg|Staircase seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom04.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom02.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom05.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom.jpg|Dining Room FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoomStayTooned.jpg|Dining Room Trashed in "Stay Tooned" FirehouseAnimatedKitchen03.jpg|Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedKitchen01.jpg|Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedKitchen02.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedKitchen04.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedKitchen05.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedKitchen06.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedSecondFloorAlarm.jpg|Alarm above refrigerator in kitchen on second floor seen in "Troll Bridge" FirehouseAnimatedKitchen07.jpg|Kitchen seen in "Poultrygeist" FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom06.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom07.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom03.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedSecondFloorDiningRoom06.jpg|Looking from kitchen window to recreation room seen in "Cry Uncle" FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom01.jpg|Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom04.jpg|Rec Room, watching the news FirehouseRecroominStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|Rec Room in "Stay Tooned" FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom08.jpg|Rec Room, fire pole as seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom02.jpg|Rec Room, sofas and lamp FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom03.jpg|Rec Room, study area FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom05.jpg|Rec Room, study area FirehouseAnimatedRecRoomRailAboveOffice01.jpg|Balcony, edge of rec room, above first floor office area seen in "Citizen Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess03.jpg|Staircase to Third Floor Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess02.jpg|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Slimer, Is That You?" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess.jpg|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Buster the Ghost" ThirdFloorAccessMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisode.png|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" ThirdFloorAccessMrsRogersNeighborhood02.jpg|Egon's lab on left and bathroom in middle FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorHall.jpg|Third Floor Hall FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorHall02.jpg|Third Floor Hall FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorHall03.jpg|Third Floor Hall seen in "If I Were a Witch Man" FirehouseAnimatedBedroom09.jpg|Door into Sleeping Quarters TrollBridge19.jpg|Alarm on inside above doorway of sleeping quarters on third floor seen in "Troll Bridge" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAlarmCloseUp.jpg|Close up of alarm on third floor in "Troll Bridge" FirehouseAnimatedBedroom.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom06.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom08.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom05.jpg|Closet near door and fire pole FirehouseAnimatedBedroom02.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBedroom03.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBedroom04.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up 3LSleepingQuarters04.png|Sleeping Quarters from ouside in "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorPoultrygeist.jpg|View from Sleeping Quarters in "Poultrygeist" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom06.jpg|Bathroom seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom07.jpg|Bathroom seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom05.jpg|Bathroom seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom01.jpg|Bathroom Sink FirehouseAnimatedBathroom02.jpg|Bathroom FirehouseAnimatedBathroom03.jpg|Bathroom in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" FirehouseAnimatedBathroom04.jpg|Bathroom Phone seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB05.jpg|Doorway to Egon's Lab seen in "Egon's Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB04.jpg|Doorway to Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB01.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB02.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB06.jpg|Egon's Lab as seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB03.jpg|Egon's Lab as seen in "The Copycat" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB08.jpg|Wash station in Egon's Lab seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLab07.jpg|Skylight in Egon's Lab as seen in "The Copycat" FirehouseAnimatedAttic02.jpg|Attic Ladder in Closed Position FirehouseAnimatedAttic01.jpg|The Attic as seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof02.jpg|Edge of Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof01.jpg|Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof04.jpg|Skylight seen in "When Halloween Was Forever" FirehouseAnimatedRoof03.jpg|Door and Skylight seen in "Future Tense" FirehouseinFutureTenseepisodeCollage.png|Roof and back of Firehouse seen in "Future Tense" In "Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedSlimerExterior08.jpg|Firehouse on Slimer! OutsidefirehouseinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage2.png|Firehouse seen in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer.jpg|Close up of Firehouse on Slimer! OutsidefirehouseinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|Firehouse seen in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer02.jpg|Firehouse on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedSlimer&TheBeanstalk.jpg|As seen in "Slimer & the Beanstalk" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer03.jpg|Roof on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedSlimerExterior09.jpg|Roof seen in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer04.jpg|Roof seen in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseroofinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|Slimer's Clubhouse under construction on roof in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedSlimersClubhouse.jpg|Slimer's Clubhouse on roof in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedSlimersClubhouse02.jpg|Interior of Slimer's Clubhouse FirehouseAnimatedExterior07.jpg|Looking down the roof in "Pigeon-Cooped" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer06.jpg|Front Door in "Cash or Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer05.jpg|Front Door in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseGarageinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage2.png|Garage Bay see in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseGarageinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage.png|Garage Bay see in "A Mouse in the House" FirehouseAnimatedFirstFloorSlimer.jpg|First Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedSlimer2ndFloor01.jpg|Second Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedSlimer2ndFloor02.jpg|Second Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedSlimer2ndFloor03.jpg|Second Floor seen in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseinDrStrangedogepisodeCollage.png|Dining Area and Rec Room in "Dr. Strangedog" FirehouseRecroominNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|Kitchen and Rec Room in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehouseAnimatedDraftsmansDesk.jpg|Draftsman's Desk near Kitchen in "Rainy Day Slimer" FirehouseinRainyDaySlimerepisodeCollage.png|Draftsman's Desk near Kitchen in "Rainy Day Slimer" FirehousebunkroominNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|Sleeping Quarters in "Nothing to Sneeze At" FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage3.png|Sleeping Quarters in "The Dirty Half-Dozen" FirehousebunkroominTheDirtyHalfDozenepisodeCollage.png|Windows in Sleeping Quarters in "The Dirty Half-Dozen" FirehouseAnimatedSlimerEgonsLab.jpg|Egon's Lab seen in "Room at the Top" EgonsLabinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|Egon's Lab seen in "Room at the Top" In "Extreme Ghostbusters" Overall FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall01.jpg|The Firehouse from the outside in Extreme Ghostbusters in "The Unseen" FirehouseEGBOverall03.jpg|Bird's Eye Point of View in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall04.jpg|Exterior Day View in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseEGBOverall02.jpg|Exterior Night View in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall09.jpg|Exterior Night View in "Fallout" FirehouseEGBPostApocalypse.jpg|In ruins in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall05.jpg|Second Floor Exterior in "The True Face of a Monster" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall06.jpg|Doors seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall07.jpg|Doors seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOverall08.jpg|Doors seen in "Fallout" FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley05.jpg|Alley in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley07.jpg|Door into Alley seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley04.jpg|Alley seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley.jpg|Alley in "Dry Spell" FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley06.jpg|Alley to street from back of the building in "Dry Spell" FirehouseAnimatedEGBAlley02.jpg|Stairwell to Basement in Alley in "Dry Spell" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasementStairwell.jpg|Bottom of Stairwell in "Dry Spell" TeamsWorkshopinInfernalMachineepisodeCollage.png|Work Shop in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRolandsWorkshop03.jpg|Work Shop in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRolandsWorkshop04.jpg|Work Shop in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRolandsWorkshop05.jpg|Work Shop in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedRolandsWorkshop01.jpg|Work Shop in "Sonic Youth" FirehouseAnimatedRolandsWorkshop02.jpg|Work Shop in "Sonic Youth" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDarkRoom.jpg|Dark room in "A Temporary Insanity" Basement ContainmentUnitEGB15.jpg|Basement in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" BasementinSlimersSacrificeepisodesc01.png|Basement, view from the door at top of stairwell in "Slimer's Sacrifice" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement11.jpg|Basement, view from the door at top of stairwell seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement03.jpg|Basement seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement10.jpg|Basement seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement04.jpg|Basement, Side Entrance in "Dry Spell" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement06.jpg|Basement, Side Entrance in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" FirehouseResearchAreainGhostintheMachineepisodesc01.jpg|Basement/Research Area seen in "Ghost in the Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement09.jpg|Basement/Research Area in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement.jpg|Basement/Research Area from official website FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement05.jpg|Basement/Research Area in "Dry Spell" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement13.jpg|Basement/Research Area seen in "Till Death Do We Start" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement07.jpg|Basement/Behind Research Area in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement12.jpg|Close up of desk in Basement/Behind Research Area seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement08.jpg|Basement/Next to Research Area in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement02.jpg|Basement, Mini-Fridge to right of ECU in "Fear Itself" BasementinSlimersSacrificeepisodesc02.png|Basement, far view in "Slimer's Sacrifice" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasementAlarm01.jpg|Basement alarm seen in "The Sphinx" BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc05.jpg|Basement, stairs heading down to Circuit Breaker Room in "Slimer's Sacrifice" CaseyJackson12.jpg|Basement, stairs heading down to Circuit Breaker Room in "Slimer's Sacrifice" BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc06.jpg|Circuit Breaker Room, stairs that head up to Basement in "Slimer's Sacrifice" BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc04.jpg|Circuit Breaker Room, stairs that head up to Basement in "Slimer's Sacrifice" BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc02.jpg|Circuit Breaker Room in "Slimer's Sacrifice" Grundelesque13.jpg|Circuit Breaker Room in "Slimer's Sacrifice" First Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay03.jpg|Front Door seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay14.jpg|Front Door seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay04.jpg|Front Door seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay.jpg|Garage Bay from official website FirehouseEGBGarageBay02.jpg|Garage Bay in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseEGBGarageBay01.jpg|Garage Bay after 10 am in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay15.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Ghost in the Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay11.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay08.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Be Careful What You Wish For" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay09.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Be Careful What You Wish For" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay05.jpg|Garage Bay near Lift seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay06.jpg|Garage Bay near Lift seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay10.jpg|Above Garage Bay on Lift in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay13.jpg|View of Lift from Janine's Desk seen in "A Temporary Insanity" SlimeratFirehouseinDarknessatNoonPart1episodeCollage.png|Garage Bay near Lift seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay12.jpg|Garage Bay near Janine's Desk seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay07.jpg|Garage Bay near Janine's Desk seen in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay16.jpg|Stairs to Second floor in Garage Bay seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk.jpg|Janine's Desk from official website FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk02.jpg|Janine's Desk in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk03.jpg|Janine's Desk in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOfficeArea01.jpg|Office Area in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOfficeArea02.jpg|Office Area in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseSecretaryDeskAndOfficeInBeCarefulWhatYouWishForepisodeCollage.png|Office Area in "Be Careful What You Wish For" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOfficeArea03.jpg|Office Area in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBOfficeArea04.jpg|Office Area near Rest Room in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBFirstFloorRestroom03.jpg|Rest Room Door in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseAnimatedEGBFirstFloorRestroom01.jpg|Rest Room in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseAnimatedEGBFirstFloorRestroom02.jpg|Rest Room in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseAnimatedEGB1stFloorStairsToBasement02.jpg|Stairs to basement, seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGB1stFloorStairsToBasement.jpg|Stairs to basement, seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Second Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom08.jpg|Rec Room, Peter Statue seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom03.jpg|Rec Room, Study Area in "The True Face of a Monster" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom04.jpg|Stairwell from Third Floor in "The True Face of a Monster" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom.jpg|Rec Room from official website FirehouseEGBRecRoom02.jpg|Rec Room from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom09.jpg|Rec Room seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom10.jpg|Rec Room seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom11.jpg|Rec Room seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom14.jpg|Rec Room seen in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom13.jpg|Rec Room seen in "Moby Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom12.jpg|Rec Room window seen in "Till Death Do We Start" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom06.jpg|Rec Room in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom07.jpg|Rec Room in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom15.jpg|Stairwell from Third Floor, Rec Room Restroom door in "Slimer's Sacrifice" FirehouseAnimatedEGBSecondFloorRestroom.jpg|Rec Room Restroom seen in "Till Death Do We Start" FirehouseAnimatedEGBElevatorInRecRoom.jpg|Elevator stopped at Rec Room in "Deadliners" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom05.jpg|Rec Room, Kitchen doorway in "The Infernal Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom16.jpg|Kitchen doorway in "Slimer's Sacrifice" FirehouseAnimatedEGBKitchen.jpg|Kitchen from official website FirehouseEGBKitchen02.jpg|Kitchen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBKitchen04.jpg|Kitchen, Sink and Ovens in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseEGBKitchen03.jpg|Kitchen, Refrigerator in Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBKitchen05.jpg|Kitchen, Refrigerator seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBKitchen06.jpg|Kitchen seen in "Fallout" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDiningArea01.jpg|Kitchen to Dining Area in "Seeds of Destruction" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDiningArea02.jpg|Dining Area in "Seeds of Destruction" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDiningArea04.jpg|Dining Area in "Seeds of Destruction" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDiningArea05.jpg|Dining Area in "Fallout" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDiningArea06.jpg|Dining Area seen in "A Temporary Insanity" FirehouseDiningAreaStairwellinGhostintheMachineepisodesc01.jpg|Dining Area/Stairwell seen in "Ghost in the Machine" FirehouseAnimatedEGBDiningArea03.jpg|Stairwell from First Floor in "Seeds of Destruction" Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorHall03.jpg|Hallway by Egon's Lab in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorHall02.jpg|Hallway by Egon's Lab in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorHall01.jpg|Hallway by Egon's Lab towards Sleeping Quarters in in "The True Face of a Monster" FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorHall04.jpg|Hallway by Bathroom in "The Ghostmakers" FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorHall05.jpg|Hallway in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBunkRoom05.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in "Fallout" ThePiedPiperOfManhattan03.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBunkRoom01.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in "The Crawler" FirehouseSleepingQuartersInTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|Sleeping Quarters in "The Crawler" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBunkRoom03.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in "The Crawler" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBunkRoom04.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in "Till Death Do We Start" WitchyWoman17.jpg|Side Door in Sleeping Quarters in "Witchy Woman" JanineandKylieinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|Doorway of Sleeping Quarters in "The Crawler" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBunkRoom02.jpg|Doorway of Sleeping Quarters in "The Crawler" FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab06.jpg|Doorway of Egon's Lab in in "The True Face of a Monster" FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab.jpg|Egon's Lab from official website EgonsLabinKilljoyspisodeCollage2.png|Egon's Lan seen in "Killjoys" FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab10.jpg|Egon's Lab, containment breach alert activated above door in "Sonic Youth" FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab08.jpg|Egon's Lab in "In Your Dreams" FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab02.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Right Side from official website FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab03.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Left Side from official website FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab07.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Left Side in "Slimer's Sacrifice" EgonsLabEGB01.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseEGBEgonsLab04.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseEGBEgonsLab05.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab09.jpg|Egon's Lab seen in "Glutton for Punishment" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBathroom.jpg|Bathroom from official website FirehouseAnimatedEGBBathroom02.jpg|Bathroom from "The Ghostmakers" SlimerAnimatedEGB09.jpg|Bathroom seen in "The Sphinx" FirehouseAnimatedEGBThirdFloorBathroom03.jpg|Shelf in bathroom seen in "The Sphinx" Roof FirehouseAnimatedEGBRoof02.jpg|Roof seen in "Bird of Prey" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRoof01.jpg|Roof seen in "Moby Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRoof05.jpg|Roof seen in "Moby Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRoof03.jpg|Roof seen in "Eyes of a Dragon" FirehouseAnimatedEGBRoof04.jpg|Roof seen in "Eyes of a Dragon" Secondary Canon FirehouseAnimatedAlarmIDW2-3.jpg|Alarm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 RayStantzAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Exterior seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover FirehouseAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|Exterior seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters GhostbustersInternationalIssue8RegularCover.jpg|Exterior seen on Ghostbusters International #8 Regular Cover FirehouseAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|Secretary's Desk in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters FirehouseAnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|Janine's desk seen in Ghostbusters International #8 FirehouseAnimatedIDWInternational02.jpg|Janine's desk seen in Ghostbusters International #8 TheRealGhostbustersMarsAttacksRGBPage22.jpg|Dining Room in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters FirehouseAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|Sleeping Quarters seen in Get Real Issue #3 DimensionalInverterAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|Egon's laboratory seen in Get Real Issue #3 Banana9000GetReal02.jpg|Egon's laboratory seen in Get Real Issue #3 Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman egb production sketch - bathroom.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters bathroom production sketch egb production sketch - garage01.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters garage production sketch egb production sketch - garage02.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters garage production sketch egb production sketch - kitchen.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters kitchen production sketch egb production sketch - lab.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters lab production sketch Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:S! Locations